1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knitted fabric which presents one or more passage courses formed by a removable support thread which, upon being removed, allows the partial unraveling of a zone of said knitted fabric, and which increases the width of the mesh or stitch in said zone.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
There is no record known to the applicant with respect to the existence of knitted fabrics which consider the possibility of allowing its partial and controlled demeshing, undoing, unraveling, and unstitching and which can be manufactured without additional manufacturing costs.